Sexy Dancer
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: "Lihat! Bukankah dia sipelacur terkenal disocial media itu?" －Perkataan kasar yang sering Tao dengar dari setiap bibir para wanita yang melihatnya... "Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, kenapa 'dia' membiarkan kekasihnya menjual diri seperti ini, hm?" －Kris... "BRENGSEK! Aku disini seorang penghibur bukan pelacur!" －Tao. KrisTao...HunTao..YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **EXO member's**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Summary : Tao itu seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari disebuah bar terkenal khusus pria. Namun, pemikiran kebanyakan orang selalu buruk tentang pekerjaannya. "Lihat! Bukankah dia sipelacur terkenal disocial media itu?" －** **Perkataan kasar yang sering Tao dengar dari setiap bibir para wanita yang melihatnya. "Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, kenapa 'dia' membiarkan kekasihnya menjual diri seperti ini, hm?" －** **Kris. "BRENGSEK! Aku disini seorang penghibur bukan pelacur!" －** **Tao.**

 **Disclaimer : Character is to God and story is mine.**

 **Warning : OC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boyXboy, Boyslove, Thypo(s), alur nyeleneh(?), cerita hanya berupa fantasi author sendiri.**

 **NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT ATAU MENGCOPY TANPA SEIJIN SAYA!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Dentingan musik yang keras mengiringi sang penari sexy yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diatas panggung. Bajunya yang berwarna hitam kebesaran membuat bahu serta setengah dada putihnya terekpos jelas. Membuat para pengunjung semakin merasa 'lapar' melihat penampilannya.

Para bodyguard pun sibuk menghalangi para pengunjung yang hendak menaiki panggung tempat penari sexy berada.

Huang Zi Tao, penari sexy yang digilai banyak pria berstatus 'seme'. Atau mungkin para wanita diluar sana juga menggilainya?

Ah tapi tidak mungkin!

Dengan jelas para wanita diluar sana hampir semua membencinya. Setiap Tao berjalan-jalan diluar Bar ini selalu saja hujatan-hujatan kasar serta tatapan sinis ditujukan padanya.

Benci?

Atau iri?

Bukankah seseorang membenci, karena merasa tidak lebih baik bahkan merasa yang dibenci jauh lebih sempurna?

Apakah Tao sesempurna itu hingga orang-orang yang didominasi kaum wanita itu membencinya? Oh! Mungkin itu jawaban yang paling tepat!

.

.

Tao menghisap ujung jari telunjuk kirinya dengan gerakan sensual. Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas kedua dada sedikit berisinya bergantian. Matanya berkedip sebelah disertai ujung bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah membentuk sebuah seringai －sexy, mengakhiri penampilannya malam ini.

Teriakan-teriakan kecewa dari para pengunjung menggema. Mereka masih ingin melihat tarian sexy dari penari bernama Tao itu. Disaat tubuhnya yang indah bagai seorang wanita itu bergerak liar diatas panggung. Disaat tangan lentiknya menyentuh bahkan meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri, membuat para pria menelan ludah kasar menyaksikannya. Itu benar-benar membuat mereka semua gila!

Tao, kau hebat!

.

.

.

Suho, bernama lengkap Kim Joon Myeon, bertepuk tangan heboh melihat penampilan akhir si penari. Dia merasa bangga mempekerjakan Tao disini sebagai penari untuk menggantikan Luhan.

Suho, pemilik club malam bernama exG BAR, mengakui semenjak Tao resmi menjadi penari si bar miliknya, para pengunjung semakin meningkat dan pendapatannya semakin melunjak naik hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Suatu keberuntungan bukan? Yang dulunya bar miliknya tidak terlalu ramai sekarang sudah penuh dengan pria-pria kalangan atas. Jangan lupakan banyaknya bayaran masuk lebih dari pengunjung yang didapatnya secara cuma-cuma hanya karena alasan mereka berterimakasih karena Suho telah mempekerjakan penari menakjubkan seperti Tao.

Tentunya Suho merasa senang bukan?

Tapi, bukankah setiap kesuksesan selalu didampingi sebuah kendala baik itu sulit maupun ringan?

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Suho saat ini.

Penari andalannya itu kerap sekali diculik bahkan nyaris diperkosa. Dan pelakunya adalah pengunjung bar miliknya.

Suho benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin mereka berbuat hal senekat itu? Memang, Suho akui ia juga terpikat dengan tubuh sexy serta wajah cantik Tao. Tetapi Suho tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjamah atau sekedar menyentuhnya. Dia masih menghargai Tao. Tidakkah mereka berpikir logis sepertinya?

"Ck!" Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Suho saat mendapati para bodyguardnya kewalahan menghadapi para pengunjung yang masih nekat ingin menyusul si penari sexy yang sudah menuruni panggung. "Sepertinya aku harus menambah beberapa bodyguard disini!"

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan －salah satu pengunjung setia exG BAR sekaligus sahabat baik Suho－ menatap datar penari dipanggung sana yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis. Kalian berpikir YiFan atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris itu tidak tertarik dengan si penari?

Salah jika kalian berpikir seperti itu. Justru Kris sangat mengagumi sosok itu. Sangat sangat mengagumi apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

Kris bahkan rela meluangkan waktunya yang padat walau keadaan malam sekalipun hanya demi melihat penampilan yang disuguhkan sang penari.

Hanya saja, saat ini Kris tengah menyusun rencana agar ia bisa mendekati penari sexy itu. Sedikit berbasa basi dengan menanyakan nama atau tempat tinggalnya yang bahkan sudah Kris ketahui sejak dulu －kalian bisa menganggap Kris seorang stalker yang tentunya hanya menguntit penari sexy bernama Tao. Lalu berjabat tangan dengan jari lentik yang kelihatannya sangat lembut itu. Dan me-

"Kris hyung!"

 **Sial!**

Chanyeol menghancurkan segala fantasy Kris.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol －salah satu sahabatnya selain Suho－ tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku akan menghampiri pujaan hatiku hyung! Kau kutinggal tak apa?"

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak perduli." Balasnya datar dan pokus matanya kembali pada arah panggung.

Mata Kris membulat.

Shit! Dimana penari sexy itu? Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan aksi menggoda dirinya －Kris beranggapan Tao menari untuk menggodanya－.

Kris beranjak dari sofa mewah yang didudukinya berniat pergi, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan gerakannya. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Kris datar.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Kris menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan masalah pribadiku, hm?" Ucapnya pelan namun terbesit nada tajam diucapannya.

Chanyeol menciut. Aura yang dikeluarkan Kris terlalu horror menurutnya. Jadilah dia berjalan perlahan lalu berlari kencang menjauhi Kris. squint emotikon

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Aneh," gumamnya. . . . Kris berjalan cepat disebuah lorong yang cukup sepi. Tangannya terulur membuka sebuah kenop pintu dan memasukinya tanpa mengunci pintu tersebut.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Smirk terukir jelas dibibir Kris saat mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan sebuah pematik. Ia mengapit sebatang rokok itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya, menghidupkan pematik untuk membakar ujung rokok itu.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka lalu dikunci oleh si pelaku pembuka pintu.

Kris memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria bertubuh ehem 'semok' dihadapannya yang berniat hendak membuka baju. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris disampingnya. "Ternyata kau jauh lebih sexy jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini."

Dapat Kris lihat pria itu terlonjak kaget saat ia berbicara. Dia benar-benar lucu sekaligus menggemaskan jika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau!"

Kris menghisap rokok yang dipegangnya dengan perlahan. Setelahnya membuang batang rokok kelantai lalu menginjaknya kasar. Berjalan mendekati pria didepannya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala si pria bertubuh wanita itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

 **FIUHhhhh**

Kris menghembuskan nafas yang tentunya berisi asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya tadi tepat kewajah si pria.

Si pria terbatuk saat menghirup asap rokok itu. Rasanya sesak sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentaknya.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan.

Bukankah wajah seseorang saat tengah marah akan terlihat menyeramkan? Tapi, kenapa wajah pria dihadapannya ini tetap cantik dan manis bahkan saat marah sekalipun?

Kris menahan kedua tangan si pria cantik itu tepat diatas kepala pria itu sendiri yang artinya akan menempel pada cermin －karena memang posisi pria itu saat ini membelakangi cermin.

Kris sedikit mendorong tubuh pria itu sehingga pria berwajah cantik itu sedikit terduduk dimeja cermin. Tangan kanannya melingkar erat dipinggang pria cantik yang ternyata sangat ramping.

"Cantik, sangat sangat cantik." Komentar Kris sembari memperhatikan lekuk wajah pria didekapannya. "Mata dan bibir ini sangat tau cara menggoda birahi." Lanjutnya sembari menyusuri mata dan bibir pria itu dengan tangan kanannya yang entah sejak kapan berada diwajah si cantik.

"Apa mau mu tuan? Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu!" Desis si cantik tajam. Matanya menyiratkan jika ia tengah menahan emosi.

"Slow Tao babe," Balas Kris lembut. Tangannya beralih menyusuri dada sedikit berisi pria yang tak lain adalah si penari sexy pujaannya. "Kau semakin sexy jika sedang marah kau tau? Dan penisku semakin ereksi jika terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan menggairahkan seperti ini." Terdengar sangat frontal? Dengar! Kris tidak berbohong tentang ucapannya, karena Kris memang sedang 'on' hanya karena melihat ekspresi Tao yang menurutnya sangat sexy.

Tao memelototkan matanya mendengar perkataan pria berwajah tampan itu yang dengan seenaknya meremas-remas dadanya.

 **Damn!** Pria berwajah blasteran ini sepertinya tengah mabuk! Apa yang harus Tao lakukan? Jangankan menghubungi Siwon, berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini saja sangat sulit baginya.

Tao sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan akibat perlakuan pria yang dia ketahui adalah pengunjung setia di bar tempatnya bekerja.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan memperkosa Tao?

Tidak! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tao ingin menangis. Tao tidak ingin jika ke'virginan'nya diambil paksa oleh pria ini.

Tubuh Tao bergetar ketakutan. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Tao benar-benar takut saat ini. "A-apa ma-mau mu tuan? Kumohon jangan sa-sakiti aku." Mohon Tao pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Kris tertawa keras.

Apa yang dia katakan? Menyakiti? Yang benar saja! Kris tidak mungkin menyakiti pujaan hatinya!

"Aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang kau kira." Balas Kris pelan.

Tao memberanikan diri menatap mata setajam elang pria tampan itu. "La-lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau－

－ aku ingin kau. Seutuhnya!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali duduk disofa yang sebelumnya di dudukinya bersama Kris. Tadinya dia sudah menghampiri Baekhyun, seorang bartender cantik yang menjadi incarannya. Tetapi, setelah tepat berada didepan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung diusir karena alasan pria pecinta eyeliner itu tengah sibuk meracik minuman.

Jadilah sekarang Chanyeol merasa bosan. Tidak ada Kris. Baekhyun tidak ingin diganggu. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menendang bokong Kris yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol tadi memikirkan apa?

Menendang bokong Kris?

Kris?

Oh tidak! Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya kalau begitu. Ia tidak mau mati konyol ditangan monster yang menjelma menjadi seorang manusia itu!

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat seseorang disudut ruangan sana yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Sehun!" Panggil Chanyeol sedikit keras.

Chanyeol mengulangi panggilannya beberapa kali sampai pria yang dipanggilnya mendengar dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa kabarmu Sehun? Wah, kau ini makin tampan saja." Tanya sekaligus puji Chanyeol disertai kekehan pelan.

"Baik. Terimakasih." Balas pria yang bernama Sehun itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya. "Duduklah dulu, kita mengobrol sebentar."

Sehun hanya menurut. Dia ikut duduk disofa yang sama dengan pria yang dulunya adalah seniornya saat di sekolah menengah atas. "Sendiri?" Tanyanya, karena Sehun tak melihat siapapun disamping mantan seniornya itu.

"Tidak. Tadi aku bersama sahabatku, dia sedang ada urusan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Hm, kau juga pengunjung bar ini Albino?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan Chanyeol barusan. Itu adalah nama panggilannya semasa masih sekolah menengah. "Tidak sunbae. Aku kesini hanya ingin menjemput kekasihku."

Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak. "Kekasih! Jangan bilang kekasihmu itu dia!" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai botol minuman pesanan pelanggan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan itu." Katanya datar. "Kekasihku seorang penari disini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, bukan pria incarannya yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. "Ah iya, jangan memanggilku sunbae, kita tidak lagi berada dimasa-masa bocah seperti dulu, Sehun. Cukup panggil aku hyung." Sehun mengangguk. "Siapa kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tao, dia seorang penari disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham. Sedetik kemudian, smirk terukir jelas dibibirnya. "Pasti dia seorang pria yang cantik dan sexy, kalau tidak, mana mungkin seorang Sehun mau menjadikannya kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol diselingi sedikit candaan.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, kau pintar dalam hal menebak Chanyeol hyung." Balasnya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk sopan. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Kekasihku sudah menunggu." Pamitnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Dilihatnya Sehun ikut melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Sampai jumpa dilain waktu!"

Hm, ternyata kekasih pria berkulit kelewat putih itu penari bernama Tao.

Tunggu!

Seorang penari?

Bukankah Kris sahabatnya menaruh hati pada seorang penari di bar ini?

Bernama Tao?

Bukankah itu nama si penari sexy incaran Kris?

Shit! Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau pria yang dimaksud Sehun adalah penari sexy yang tengah diincar sahabatnya!

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju ruang hias. Dan Tao sangat sangat bersyukur tadinya pria berwajah blasteran itu tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padanya.

Meskipun ada beberapa kata yang dilontarkan pria itu yang tidak Tao mengerti. 'Kau, aku ingin kau. Seutuhnya!' dan 'Wait the surprise from me'. Apa maksudnya itu? Mungkin benar dugaan Tao, jika pria itu benar-benar tengah mabuk.

"Tao!"

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara. Dan didepan sana, terlihat Suho tengah melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar kearahnya.

Tao berjalan pelan menghampiri Suho. Setelah dekat pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kau darimana saja Tao? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Dimana para bodyguardmu? Kenapa kau masih belum pulang? Kau sudah berganti baju ya? Dan-"

"Aku baik-baik saja Suho hyung. Dan aku sudah berganti baju. Tadi Siwon dan Donghae hyung ada di ruang hias." Tao menjawab semua pertanyaan Suho dengan malas. "Ada apa?"

Suho tidak merasa kesal atau marah karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Tao. Ia malah tersenyum lebih lebar. Suho memberikan sebuah kantung plastik pada Tao. "Kau punya project baru Tao. Disini ada DVD berisi beberapa potongan video dengan rating tinggi untuk kau pelajari. Dan ini pakaian yang harus kau gunakan saat menari nanti. Waktunya hanya 3 hari. Aku pergi dulu." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Tao menerima kantung plastik pemberian Suho. Ia langsung berbalik dan menemukan pria berkulit putih pucat tak jauh darinya. Tao sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri pria berkulit putih pucat itu. "

Sehunnie!"

 **TBC**

 **ada Review ada Next Chapter. Gampang kan?**


	2. Chapter 2

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya semenjak memasuki mobil.

Tao sibuk menatap kearah luar jendela mobil. Lebih memilih memandang suasana larut kota Seoul yang di hiasi lampu-lampu sepanjang jalan.

Sementara Sehun, ia fokus menyetir tanpa ingin mengetahui keadaan sang kekasih, yang entah kenapa terlihat dalam mood yang buruk hari ini. Takut-takut jika ia berkata sepatah katapun, si cantik di sampingnya itu akan bertambah kesal. Atau yang lebih parahnya, Sehun akan mendapat tendangan gratis darinya.

Keterdiaman diantara keduanya terus terjalin sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun terparkir indah dihalaman rumah sederhana pemuda Huang.

Sehun menoleh, menemukan Tao yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela.

"Zi, kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak turun?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tao menoleh. Menatap Sehun dengan raut kesalnya. "Apa?! Kenapa berhenti?" Desisnya sebal.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Kita sudah sampai, kau mau turun tidak?" Katanya datar.

Tao semakin kesal dengan sifat Sehun yang beberapa minggu akhir ini terlihat lebih cuek. Terkesan tidak perduli padanya. Memang sebenarnya, hubungan mereka tengah renggang saat ini.

Ia melepas seatbelt, membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Lalu kembali menutupnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu tersebut.

Sehun keluar, berjalan memutar, menghampiri Tao yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya terlebih dahulu. "Hey Zi, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Tao menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, guna melihat raut kebingungan di wajah sang kekasih. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun menarik lengan Tao yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam rumah. Menariknya kembali untuk memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir diarea halaman rumah.

Sehun mendorong Tao masuk ke bagian belakang －kursi penumpang. Begitu pula dengannya. Ia memencet remote control, sehingga pintu mobilnya otomatis akan terkunci.

"Kenapa kau mengurungku disini Sehun? Kalau Mama melihat, Mama akan marah besar padamu."

Sehun diam tidak menanggapi. Ia menindih Tao yang posisinya sedikit berbaring karena dorongannya tadi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih.

Tao gelagapan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seintim ini dengan kekasih tampannya yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia bukan orang munafik yang tidak mau mengakui, jika tubuhnya sering di jamah oleh Sehun. Bukan hubungan badan, hanya sekedarnya. Tao bahkan membatasi, bagian tubuhnya yang boleh di jamah pria tampan ini hanya sebatas dada. Tidak lebih.

Tapi tetap saja, jika posisi mereka sudah seintim ini, jantung Tao akan berdetak tidak normal.

"Kau membuatku frustasi, Zi." Bisik Sehun dengan suara huskynya yang terdengar lebih sexy dari biasanya di telinga Tao. "Kau tahu hm, aku sangat ingin menelusupkan 'batang'ku disini." Lanjutnya sembari menggesek-gesekkan jemarinya di tengah bongkahan bulat nan kenyal Tao.

Tao mengerang. Merasa tubuhnya melayang saat merasakan gesekan demi gesekan yang Sehun berikan di area holenya yang tertutup celana panjang hitam ketat.

"Eunghhh, ja-jangan sentuh ahh i-itu Hunnieh~"

Sehun menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggang Tao agar menempel pada tubuh bagian depannya. Mengecupi pipi sedikit tembam itu dengan nafsu. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya guna menjilat pipi selembut kulit bayi itu.

"Zi, biarkan kali ini aku menyentuhmu lebih ja-"

TOK

TOK

"Damn It!" Sehun mendesis kesal kala kaca mobilnya di ketuk seseorang dari luar. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya, lalu dengan terburu-buru berpindah pada kursi kemudi.

Tao merapikan pakaiannya serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dengan perlahan.

"Mama." Panggil Tao pelan. Yang di balas keryitan heran wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya, Panda?" Tanya wanita tersebut. Terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran pada wajahnya yang masih segar diumurnya yang sudah kepala 4.

Tao baru saja akan menjawab sebelum sebuah suara lain menyela.

"Maafkan saya Bibi Zi Lei, tadi saya terlambat menjemput Zi Tao." Jawab Sehun lebih dulu.

Huang Zi Lei －Ibu Tao, mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda tampan yang sama tingginya dengan putranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bibi hanya terlalu khawatir pada bayi Panda ini," Tuturnya diiringi tawa renyah.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlalu kesal karena Ibunya itu selalu menganggapnya bayi kecil yang harus diawasi selama 24 jam.

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Saya pamit pulang Bibi. Sudah larut malam." Ujarnya. Ia membungkuk sopan. Beralih menatap sang Kekasih. "Aku pulang Zi. Kau beristirahat lah, wajahmu kelihatan sedikit pucat."

"Ah iya. Hati-hati dijalan." Balas Zi Lei.

Sementara Tao hanya mengangguk singkat.

 **^_~Sexy Dancer~_^**

Tao berbaring diatas ranjang ukuran sedang miliknya. Memeluk boneka panda berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Baru saja ia berniat memejamkan mata, ia segera bangkit ketika teringat akan sesuatu. Bungkusan di kantung plastik yang di berikan oleh Suho sebelum pulang tadi.

Pemuda bertubuh indah itu segera menyibak selimutnya.

Beranjak turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju lemari miliknya, dan membuka lemari tersebut. Tao mengambil sebuah kantung plastik pemberian Suho lalu kembali menuju ranjangnya.

Pria dengan julukan Panda itu mengeluarkan isi dari kantung tersebut.

Seketika matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang kini berada di telapak tangannya.

Sebuah baju lengan panjang kebesaran berwarna hitam, tetapi pendeknya bahkan hanya sebatas perutnya.

Dan apa lagi ini? Celana Jeans super pendek yang bahkan jika di pakai tidak sampai sejengkal paha? Bentuknya semacam Hotpans wanita.

Damn it!

Apa mau pemilik exG Bar itu?!

Membuatnya terlihat seperti Striptease, begitu?!

Tao melempar asal sepasang busana laknat itu dengan kesal. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah kaset DVD dengan cover tulisan 'Sexy BL Dance' dengan warna utama merah terang.

Segera saja ia menghidupkan Laptop miliknya yang berada di meja nakas. Mengotak-atik benda canggih tersebut, hingga sesaat kemudian sesuatu berbentuk segi empat keluar dari samping sebelah kiri Laptopnya. Ia meletakkan kaset DVD tersebut disana, yang secara otomatis kaset tersebut ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Tao menggerakkan jemarinya di bagian sisi tengah bawah keyboard Laptop itu, membuka satu-satunya data di dalam kaset tadi. Setelah tampilan berikutnya muncul, ia mengarahkan pointer di layar pada tanda segitiga kesamping dengan tulisan Play.

Tao menekan icon Zoom.

Layar tersebut menampilkan seorang pria manis dengan pakaian super ketat, bersurai biru muda tengah duduk di sebuah kursi agak tinggi dengan kaki yang menyilang.

Dentingan musik mulai terdengar kala pria manis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya yang runcing tetapi bergaris feminin.

Tao tahu lagu ini. Lagu dari salah satu Girls grup Korea Selatan berduet dengan salah satu Boys grup dari agensi yang sama.

Hyuna 4Minute feat Hyunseung Beast. Trouble Maker.

1, 2, 3

Ni nuneul bomyon nan Trouble Maker

Seorang pria lain datang dari belakang pria manis itu. Ia duduk pada penyangga pinggir kursi yang di duduki pria manis tersebut.

Ni gyote somyeon nan Trouble Maker

Pria manis yang duduk tadi menoleh cepat pada pria tampan. Menarik lehernya hingga pemuda tampan sedikit membungkuk, membuat wajah keduanya menjadi sangat dekat.

Jogeumssik do,do,do

Galsurok do,do,do

Ijen ne mameul nado ojjol su eobseo.

Keduanya mulai berciuman intim. Pria manis mengalungkan lengan kirinya di leher pria satunya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rahang tegas si pria tampan.

Lagi-lagi Tao membelalakkan mata Pandanya.

Setelah tadi terkejut melihat pakaian yang akan di pakainya nanti, kini ia di kejutkan oleh adegan yang harus di lakoninya entah dengan siapa.

Tao mempause video tersebut dengan perasaan kesal. Lalu mengclose halaman itu dan men'turn off' Laptopnya tanpa mengeluarkan terlebih dahulu kaset DVD yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa rencana Suho Hyung kali ini?!" Desisnya geram.

 **^_~Sexy Dancer~_^**

Suasana pagi ini terlihat cerah. Berkebalikan dengan keadaan mood Tao yang semakin bertambah buruk.

Tao ingin sekali mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada Ibunya. Menceritakan semua masalah yang tengah membebani pikirannya saat ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena Ibunya sama sekali tidak mengetahui pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi di Bar. Ia berbohong, mengatakan jika ia bekerja di sebuah restaurant besar pada Ibunya.

Tao sangat yakin, Ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika ia mengatakan bekerja ditempatnya mencari uang beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tao memang hanya hidup berdua bersama Ibunya, Huang Zi Lei. Ayahnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan parah, saat ia masih menginjak umur 5 tahun.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, Tao memutuskan untuk mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Meski awalnya Ibunya melarang keras ia untuk bekerja.

Tao tersentak ditengah lamunannya, baru mengingat jika ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Luhan －penyanyi sebelumnya di exG Bar.

"Astagah! Bodoh sekali aku sampai melupakan Luhan-Ge!" Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena melupakan pemuda berwajah cantik itu. "Aku bisa menceritakan masalahku dengannya besok 'kan? Setidaknya Lulu-Ge pasti akan membantuku mencari solusinya!"

^_~Sexy Dancer~_^

Tao berjalan menuju ruang utama rumahnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru rumahnya. Sepi. Mungkin Ibunya masih mandi atau memasak di dapur. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu.

"Mama~, Tao mau pergi menjenguk Lulu-Gege." Serunya sedikit keras agar Ibunya mendengar suaranya.

Ibu Tao yang berada didapur menyahut. "Sarapan dulu Panda~"

Tao refleks menggeleng singkat, meski Ibunya tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. "Tao buru-buru Mama. Nanti Tao beli sarapan diluar dan makan bersama Lulu-Gege~" Serunya lagi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan sayang~"

^_~Sexy Dancer~_^

Pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan mengelus surai berwarna senada dengan madu itu sayang. Sesekali mengecup kening sang pemilik surai madu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Lu, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu."Bisiknya lembut. Ia menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari surai lembut berwarna madu itu.

Pria berwajah feminin dengan aksen manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang pria tampan. "Shi Xun saja yang tidak mau menjengukku disini," Balasnya sedikit kesal. Ia melepas dekapannya pada pria bersurai perak, menyilangkan tangannya di dada pertanda ia tengah ngambek pada pria dihadapannya.

Pria bersurai perak memasang wajah memelasnya. Meski dengan melakukan itu wajahnya tetap tidak terlihat imut sama sekali. Melainkan lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang tengah frustasi berat. "Ayolah Lu, jangan merajuk seperti ini. Aku kan sudah mengatakan jika aku sibuk mengurus perusahaan Appa." Ucapnya mencoba menjelaskan. Meski ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku maafkan." Katanya akhirnya. "Tapi Shi Xun janji harus sering memberi kabar," Sambungnya, kembali memeluk pemuda tampan tersebut.

Shi Xun －pemuda tampan bersurai perak, balas memeluk si pria manis. "Aku janji, Lu."

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati moment romantis mereka karena seminggu tidak bertemu.

Drrt

Drrt

Pria manis itu sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka kala handphone miliknya bergetar.

Shi Xun mengambilkan handphone yang berada di meja nakas, lalu memberikan pada si pemuda manis.

"Xie-Xie," Gumamnya pelan. Di balas anggukan singkat oleh Shi Xun.

"Halo?" Sapa pria manis itu setelah menekan tombol answer dan mendekatkan benda canggih tersebut ke telinganya.

["Halo Luhan-Gege~.. Aku merindukanmu, aku boleh menjengukmu kan?"]

Pria manis tersebut, Luhan, tersenyum manis mendengar suara merdu bernada manja dari seberang Line telepon. "Tentu Peach. Kau boleh datang kesini kapanpun kau mau.."

Shi Xun hanya diam memperhatikan. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pria manis dihadapannya yang tampak menggemaskan dimatanya.

["Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Lulu-Gege~. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu tahu~"]

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan dari seberang sana. Ia menahan bahu Shi Xun yang hendak mengecup pipinya. "Gege juga sangat merindukanmu Peach." Ucapnya sembari melotot garang pada Shi Xun yang terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang terlihat lucu. "Gege jadi tidak sabar untuk menyubit pipi tembammu itu!" Lanjutnya sumringah.

Terlalu senang membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

["Huh, aku akan menendang Gege jika berani menyentuh pipiku lagi"]

Kali ini Luhan tertawa lepas. Terlalu geli membayangkan adik manisnya yang berpipi sedikit bulat itu jika menendangnya. "Ahahaha,, Gege tidak yakin kau bisa mengangkat kakimu tinggi-tinggi mengingat bokong dan pahamu sebesar itu, Peach~"

["Ya! Lulu-Gege, kau menyebalkan!"]

"Ahahaha, sudah sudah. Gege hanya bercanda Peach. Walau kata terakhir yang Gege ucapkan benar adanya. Kau itu kebesaran bokong dan paha."

Luhan mendengar pekikan kesal dari sambungan telepon.

["Aku benar-benar akan menendangmu nanti Ge. Ingat itu! Bye~"]

Luhan kembali meletakkan handphone miliknya diatas meja nakas setelah sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang sana.

"Siapa Lu?" Tanya Shi Xun. Sedikit penasaran siapa yang menelepon Luhan, hingga pria manis tersebut tertawa lepas seperti tadi.

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Dia adikku, aku suka memanggilnya Peach. Dia itu cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan." Ucapnya antusias. "Shi Xun pasti akan merasa gemas jika sudah melihat wajahnya, apalagi pipi tembamnya, ugh! Dia itu mirip bayi besar!"

Shi Xun terkikik kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan saat menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang barusan meneleponnya. "Menurutku, tidak ada yang lebih cantik dan imut darimu, Lu." Bisiknya menggoda.

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ia memukul pelan dada Shi Xun. "Jangan menggodaku!".

Shi Xun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, berniat menciumnya sebelum smartphone miliknya bergetar ringan.

Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil smartphone tersebut. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang pada layar pintar itu.

Luhan mengeryit bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah Shi Xun. "Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Rekan bisnis Appa." Jawabnya datar. Ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang rawat Luhan. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Luhan melihat Shi Xun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ada apa dengan Shi Xun?" Gumamnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum senang, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu adik kesayangannya.

 **^_~Sexy Dancer~_^**

["Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat panggilanku?!"]

"Maaf. Ada apa Zi?"

["Temani aku menjenguk temanku. Aku tidak mau pergi sendiri"]

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kau naik taksi atau bus umum saja."

["Yak! Bahkan yang tempatnya dekat saja kau tidak mau menemaniku!"]

"Justru karena tempatnya dekat, kau tidak perlu aku antar Zi. Aku sedang meeting dengan client. Nanti ku telpon kau sesudah meeting. Oke."

Pemuda berambut dengan warna perak platina itu mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Berjalan menuju toilet yang berjarak cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

 **^_~Sexy Dancer~_^**

Tao duduk pada kursi panjang halte bus. Menunggu bus yang tepat untuk ia naiki menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat. Di tangan kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua kantung plastik berukuran sedang.

Tadinya ia sudah menelpon kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya, sekaligus menemaninya menjenguk Luhan. Tetapi pria menyebalkan itu－menurutnya, mengatakan tengah sibuk dengan rekan kerjanya.

Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer halte. Terlalu kesal pada kekasihnya sendiri yang jarang sekali ada waktu untuknya. Meskipun nyatanya setiap malam Sehun menjemputnya dari exG Bar, dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Tao kembali menggerutu tidak jelas. Sampai tidak menyadari sebuah bus yang mengarah ke kota utama Seoul, arah rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat, berhenti sebentar dan mengklaksonnya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya bus tersebut kembali melaju, barulah ia tersadar.

Tao mengumpat kesal karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Jadinya sekarang ia harus menunggu bus selanjutnya selama 15 menit lagi. Sial!

Di kala kesibukannya mengumpat, Tao melihat sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru dari brand mobil Ferrari, berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan halte.

Seorang pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi, berambut blonde terang, dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung bangirnya, keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat pria berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampirinya. 'Siapa dia?' batinnya.

Pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Menampilkan sepasang mata setajam elang yang dihiasi alis tebal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, pirang.

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget. Otomatis ia berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria tampan di hadapannya dengan geram. "Kau! Mau apa kau kesini ha? Kau menguntitku?!"

Pria pirang itu memutar matanya bosan. Ia menatap datar wajah cantik yang menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pencuri.

"Aku hanya lewat. Dan kebetulan melihatmu disini, ku kira kau membutuhkan tumpangan, makanya aku menghampirimu." Tuturnya seadanya.

"Alasanmu terlalu konyol!"

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak." Balasnya datar. "So, mau ku antar tidak?" Tawarnya dengan senyum super tampannya.

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tidak!"

"Aku Kris Wu, tidak akan memperkosamu di dalam mobil. Bercinta di mobil itu bukan gayaku."

"Ya!" Tao berteriak nyaring sembari membekap mulut pria tampan nan tinggi bernama Kris Wu itu. Walau sebenarnya Tao sedikit susah melakukannya karena harus sedikit berjinjit.

Si tampan Kris Wu, melepaskan bekapan si cantik di mulutnya lalu menggenggam tangan halus itu menggunakan tangan kirinya, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekitar pinggang ramping pria cantik. Berniat menutupi pinggang rampingnya yang tertampang jelas karena bajunya sedikit tersingkap sebab sang pemilik pinggang tengah berjinjit.

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai baju yang sedikit lebih tertutup? Lihat, karena terlalu pendeknya baju ini kau berjinjit sedikit saja pinggangmu langsung terlihat." Katanya panjang lebar. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. "Aku tahu pinggangmu itu sexy. Tapi kalau ada preman-preman yang melihat, dan berniat memperkosamu bagaimana?" Bisiknya jahil.

Tao refleks melepas tangannya yang di genggam pria blonde, yang malah tanpa sengaja mendorong pemuda tinggi tersebut hingga terduduk di kursi halte. Dan yang sialnya, pria itu menarik pinggangnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini, Kris terduduk bersandar pada penyandar kursi, dengan kaki sedikit melebar, serta tangan yang melingkar indah di pinggang ramping pria manis. Sementara Tao berdiri di antara kakinya yang terbuka, dengan dada yang menempel tepat di wajah si pria tampan, serta kedua tangannya memeluk leher pria tinggi itu.

Posisi yang begitu intim untuk tempat umum seperti halte. Wajar saja jika saat ini banyak pasang mata baik itu pria maupun wanita memandang kearah mereka.

"Lihat! Bukankah dia sipelacur yang terkenal disocial media itu?"

Tao dan Kris sontak menoleh kearah asal suara saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan kasar －yang lebih tepatnya bukan seperti bisikan, karena mereka mendengar dengan jelas－ di mana 3 orang gadis tengah memandang mereka jijik. Tepatnya hanya memandang jijik salah satunya, Huang Zi Tao.

"Tidak tahu malu sekali ya, masih pagi begini sudah mencari target."

"Benar. Dan apa itu, berniat Making Love dihalte? Benar-benar murahan!"

Kris menangkup pipi sedikit tembam itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengarahkannya pada wajahnya, hingga ia bisa melihat mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. Memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya sosok yang dipujanya itu saat ini.

Kris bangkit berdiri, menuntun Tao untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah yakin Tao duduk dengan nyaman di kursi samping kemudi, ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Setelahnya berjalan kearah ketiga gadis tadi yang masih setia berdiri disana.

Ia menarik sebuah tali transparant yang bertengger di bahu gadis yang berada di tengah. Lalu melepasnya secara tiba-tiba, menimbulkan suara CTAK cukup keras, membuat gadis tersebut memekik kesakitan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengatakan 'KEKASIHKU' pelacur, jika ternyata salah satu dari kalian memperlihatkan jiwa murahannya dengan terang-terangan heh?" Desisnya sinis. Ia menyeringai kala melihat keterkejutan di wajah para gadis tersebut. "Lihat, bahkan pelacur diantara kalian ini tak mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak tahu malu sekali ya, dipagi hari begini sudah mencari target?" Lanjutnya mengcopy kata-kata, dan nada sama persis dengan ucapan gadis itu sendiri.

Wajah Gadis yang ditengah merah padam. Merah karena malu sekaligus kesal atas hinaan pria tinggi dihadapannya.

 **^_~Sexy Dancer~_^**

Pria tampan dengan surai perak yang ditata Mohawk itu menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin toilet. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia sedikit menata rambutnya yang padahal sama sekali tidak terlihat berantakan. Lalu beranjak keluar.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sesekali membungkuk sopan ketika ada dokter atau perawat yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Shi Xun, semoga hari mu menyenangkan."

Dia －Shi Xun, tersenyum tipis mendengar sapaan ramah seorang dokter muda. "Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Dan ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya betul, berada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Dari arah yang berlawanan. Dengan seorang pria tak dikenalnya berada di samping sosok tersebut.

Shi Xun membelok kearah taman rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa.

"Zi Tao, untuk apa dia kesini?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf banget buat semua readers yang udah nungguin banget ff ini, tapi gak update2.  
Sekali lagi maaf.

Aku mau kasih sedikit penjelasan soal keterlambatan update ini ff.

Aku kan ngetiknya melalui hp (Re : Nokia Asha 210).. Sedikit banyak kalian tau kan hp berjenis itu gak bisa ngetik banyak karakter. Cuma mampu menampung 5000 huruf. Huruf ya bukan kata. Kalo 5000 kata sih udah kelewat banyak itu mah XD hihi.

Nah, jadi aku gunain Opera Mini Modif dilengkapi fitur Clipboard. Jadi aku selalu buatnya disitu.

Alsannya, kalo buka ffn dari Opmin Modif itu, kotak tempat ngetik cerita itu gak bisa di klik.. Makanya aku pake jasa Beta-Reader untuk bantu masukin ff yang aku buat ke Document ffn.

Sementara Beta-Reader aku lagi punya kesibukan yang gak bisa ditinggalkan.

Sekali lagi maaf ya reader.

Oh iya, untuk kalian yang pengen berinteraksi sama aku, mau curhat atau sekedar ngobrol biasa, bisa ngirim PM ke akun ffn aku atau PM ke akun facebook aku ini ( Yizi Barbie Ti'ei'ow )

ditunggu review kalian untuk chapter 2 ini ya.. Oh iya, BIG THANKS BANGET YA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER SELEBUMNYA.  
50 REVIEW! SUMPAH AKU TERHARU BANGET KARNA BANYAK YANG SUKA SAMA INI FF..  
SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH YA READERS. /capslock jebol/

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Love you guys  
Love You KTHS & Hailang's  
Hate You Silent Reader


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **EXO member's**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Summary : Tao itu seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari disebuah bar terkenal khusus pria. Namun, pemikiran kebanyakan orang selalu buruk tentang pekerjaannya. "Lihat! Bukankah dia sipelacur terkenal disocial media itu?"** **－** **Perkataan kasar yang sering Tao dengar dari setiap bibir para wanita yang melihatnya. "Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, kenapa 'dia' membiarkan kekasihnya menjual diri seperti ini, hm?"** **－** **Kris. "BRENGSEK! Aku disini seorang penghibur bukan pelacur!"** **－** **Tao.**

 **Disclaimer : Character is to God and story is mine.**

 **Warning : OC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boyXboy, Boyslove, Thypo(s), alur nyeleneh(?), cerita hanya berupa fantasi author sendiri.**

 **NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT ATAU MENGCOPY TANPA SEIJIN SAYA!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali mata setajam elang miliknya melirik ke arah sisi kanan, tepatnya pada sosok cantik yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak lama.

Kris bisa melihat raut wajah sedih pemuda cantik itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti menurut Kris hal itu pasti bersangkutan dengan ucapan beberapa gadis saat berada di halte tadi.

"Hey cantik, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Pria tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap itu bertanya.

Tao yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar melalui kaca pintu mobil, segera menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu," Balasnya datar.

Kris menghela nafas kesal. Sumpah demi Ace anak tercintanya－Ace adalah nama boneka berkepala domba dengan bulu putih, yang ia klaim sebagai anaknya－baru kali ini seseorang berbicara datar padanya. Terlebih orang itu adalah Bottom! Dengan kata lainnya seorang UKE!

Oh Lord! Tahukah kalian jika Kris itu sangat tampan dan sexy sebagai pria dominan. Semua wanita cantik serta Uke di luaran sana banyak yang mengharapkan dirinya di atas tubuh mereka dengan gairah memabukkan.

Tetapi pria cantik di sampingnya ini, jangankan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jika dia tertarik dengan ketampanan Kris. Menjawab pertanyaannya saja terlihat enggan.

"Kau ini type Bottom cuek ya.." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Cantik-cantik tapi galak~" Lanjutnya sepelan mungkin. Mengantisipasi pemuda cantik itu mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya.

Pendengaran Tao itu tajam. Percayalah. Jadi jangan heran jika melihat sekarang Tao tengah melotot garang pada pemuda tampan yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya－menyetir.

"Kau mengataiku ya? Apa tubuhmu belum pernah menghantam kerasnya lantai?" Responnya garang. "Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika kau memang belum pernah merasakannya."

Sungguh, gertakan semacam itu tak mempan mengancam Kris Wu. Tapi entah mengapa, saat pemuda cantik itu yang mengatakan hal demikian Kris langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan diam.." Ucap Kris akhirnya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta antara keduanya. Hingga sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didepan gedung tinggi rumah sakit besar, Korea Selatan.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya ditengah deretan mobil-mobil yang ada. Lalu beranjak turun, dan secepat kilat bergerak membukakan pintu untuk si cantik. Ugh! Benar-benar pria idaman.

"Hey cantik, turunlah.. Kita sudah sampai."

Tao mengangguk singkat. Keluar dari dalam mobil seraya membawa dua buah kantung plastik berukuran sedang. Dan mendongak guna menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya. "Kau mau ikut? Atau－"

"Aku ikut. Lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk." Potong Kris cepat. Ia menatap barang bawaan Tao, lalu mengambil alih kantung plastik tersebut. "Biar aku yang membawa."

Tao mengangguk, lagi. Ia berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti Kris yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kris tak mempermasalahkan sifat tidak perduli sang pujaan hati. Sesekali pemuda tampan tersebut melayangkan tatapan tajam pada setiap pria yang menatap minat sosok cantik didepannya. Menegaskan jika 'si-cantik-itu-milikku' melalui tatapan mematikannya.

Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Panda eyes miliknya memperhatikan nomor urut setiap ruangan.

96, 97, 98, gotcha! Akhirnya kini terpampang dihadapannya kamar rawat nomor 99. Nomor ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

Pemuda cantik dengan tubuh bak model wanita itu, melangkah masuk setelah sebelumnya memutar kenop pintu. Matanya berbinar senang melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan duduk menyandar pada headrest.

"Lulu-gege!" Serunya antusias. Segera berlari kecil mendekat pada Luhan yang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. "Tao merindukan gege.." Tuturnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Luhan balas memeluk pemuda manis sekaligus cantik yang sudah di anggapnya adik kandung. Sedikit mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang. "Gege juga merindukanmu, Peach..."

"Peach.. Apa dia kekasihmu bernama Sehun itu?" Luhan bertanya setelah Tao melepas pelukannya. Memandang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap, berdiri dibelakang pemuda Huang sembari meninting dua buah kantung plastik.

Tao menoleh pada Kris yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Lalu kembali menatap Luhan dan menggeleng singkat. "Bukan, gege.. Sehun tidak bisa ikut denganku karena sibuk.." Jawabnya. Ia mengambil alih kantung plastik yang dipegang oleh Kris. Mengeluarkan makanan ringan serta buah-buahan didalamnya.

Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Oh begitu.." Mata rusanya yang berbentuk lucu, menatap pria tinggi tersebut sembari tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan, sahabat Zi Tao.."

Bibir tebal Kris mengulas senyum tipis. Menjabat uluran tangan pemuda bernama Luhan. "Kris Wu."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Membuat pias manisnya semakin terlihat indah meski wajahnya masih pucat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris Wu.."

"Cukup panggil aku Kris,"

Pemuda Xi mengangguk paham.

"Ah ge! Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu! Mari makan bersama.."

Luhan menatap lembut pada Tao. Pemuda cantik nan manis itu sangat baik, juga perhatian padanya. Tak heran mengapa dirinya begitu sangat menyayangi Huang Zi Tao. Sosok cantik berwajah menggemaskan yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Apa kau juga mau Kris? Aku membeli dua kotak nasi.. Satu untuk Luhan-gege, dan satu untukku." Tawar Tao pada Kris. "Kita bisa makan pada kotak nasi yang sama.."

Kris menggeleng. "Tawaran yang menarik, Cantik~.. Tapi aku sudah sarapan." Tolaknya halus. Kalau boleh jujur, ingin sekali ia makan dengan satu tempat bersama Tao. Bukankah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Tao semakin besar, jika Tao terlihat mulai menerima dirinya berada disekitar pemuda bermata panda tersebut.

Tao berdeham kecil sebagai respon. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi bersebelahan dengan ranjang rawat tempat Luhan berada. Membuka sebuah kotak berwarna putih berisi nasi beserta lauknya.

Dengan telaten Tao menyendok nasi serta sedikit sayur juga potongan daging, lalu menyuapkannya pada Luhan yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari si cantik Huang.

"Kau tahu peach, gege bisa menyuap sendiri tanpa kau suapi tahu.. Gege kan bukan bayi besar sepertimu."

"Yak! Lulu-gege! Kau menyebalkan!" Seru Tao sebal.

 **^Sexy Dancer^**

Lelaki tampan bersurai silver melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Meskipun tengah sibuk menyetir, tak berarti pikirannya fokus pada jalanan.

Sesekali ia mengusak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan karena sudah berkali-kali diremasnya dengan rasa frustasi. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kusut.

Dengan tak sabaran ia memarkirkan mobil miliknya diantara mobil-mobil lain. Beranjak keluar dan berjalan tergesa memasuki Cafe yang sering dikunjunginya ketika sedang ada acara tertentu.

Matanya yang tajam menilik ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ketika retinanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, ia segera menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memilih duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya. Merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang datang terlambat.

Pria tampan berkulit tan, menyeruput americano yang sudah dipesannya sebelum kedatangan pria bersurai silver tersebut. "Tak apa." Balasnya singkat. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Lelaki tampan berambut abu-abu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat jelas jika dirinya tengah frustasi berat. "Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana, intinya aku sangat shock saat melihat Zi Tao berada di rumah sakit tadi," Jelasnya ragu. "Dan kau tahu Kai, dia masuk ke ruang rawat Luhan!" Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya?" Respon Kai－pria berkulit tan－sedikit terkejut. "Apa kau ada disana saat Zi Tao masuk?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Pria tersebut menggeleng. "Tidak.. Aku melihatnya saat berada di lorong rumah sakit.. Saat aku mengikutinya, dia memasuki kamar rawat Luhan."

"Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan kalau begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskan ini, bodoh!" Sentaknya kesal. Sementara Kai hanya diam, menanti penjelasan darinya. "Mereka saling kenal, Kai! Dan ini benar-benar buruk!" Kembali di usaknya surai abu-abunya dengan gusar. Seakan melampiaskan perasaannya yang kacau pada tiap helai silvernya.

Kai terkekeh geli melihat raut bingung sang sahabat. Ia kembali menyeruput americano yang masih tersisa setengah. Menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Lalu kembali menatap pria dihadapannya. "Itu salahmu sendiri.. Terlalu minat mempunyai 2 kekasih," Ujarnya mengejek.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan keduanya, Kai."

Pria berkulit tan tersebut mengangkat bahu cuek. "Well, apa bisa selamanya kau menyembunyikan Zi Tao?" Lelaki tersebut terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Dengar! Cepat atau lambat salah satu dari 'mereka' pasti akan mengetahui hal ini.. Terlebih Zi Tao, harusnya kau secepatnya melepasnya.."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kai... Aku mencintai Zi Tao!"

"Kalau kau mencintai Zi Tao, kenapa kau tidak segera melepas Luhan?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir Kai, berhasil membuat lelaki tersebut diam seribu bahasa. "Tunggu! A－pa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Luhan? Kau hanya mengasihaninya?"

Cukup lama ia terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat dan menjawab. "A-aku mencintai Luhan... Kai, sungguh!"

"Bullshit! Tidak ada cinta pada dua orang sekaligus, Sehun!"

 **^Sexy Dancer^**

"xie xie sudah mau mengantarku－umh, Kris.." Tutur Tao pelan. "Ah iya, kau mau mampir sebentar atau tidak?"

Pria bermarga Wu itu tersenyum tampan. "Jika boleh, tentu saja aku mau.."

Si pemuda cantik mengangguk patah-patah. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya diikuti oleh Kris dibelakang. Mungkin karena tidak fokus, kakinya kirinya tersandung kaki kanannya sendiri.

"HYAAAAAAAA!" Tao berteriak ketika yakin jika tubuhnya yang terjerembab, sebentar lagi akan menghantam tanah.

GREP~

Tepat sebelum tubuh indah itu menyentuh permukaan tanah, sebuah lengan kekar menarik salah satu tangannya dan memeluk pinggang super rampingnya dengan erat.

Ujung hidung mancung Tao sedikit membentur sesuatu. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, panda eyes miliknya membola lucu.

Dada bidang yang terlihat tegap dan lebar lah yang terpampang dihadapannya kini. Tak harus berpikir berulangkali untuk dirinya menyadari jika Kris lah yang menolongnya hingga berakhir memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Senyuman teduh lah yang dilihatnya ketika mendongakkan kepala. Membuat jantung Tao sedikit berdesir halus dengan sensasi aneh.

Tao segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Memberi jarak keduanya yang tadinya menempel erat. "M-Maaf.." Cicitnya pelan.

Senyum teduh itu tak kunjung pudar. "Tak apa. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, Cant－eh maksudku Tao."

Baru saja Tao hendak membalas perkataan lelaki tampan Wu, sebelum sebuah suara merdu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang, sayang.." Suara halus penuh kasih itu mengalun lembut－suara Ibunya. "Siapa pria ini, Panda?" Zi Lei bertanya ketika melihat sosok pria lain disamping putranya. Tidak biasanya Tao di antar oleh pria lain selain Sehun. Ataupun teman-temanya seperti Suho, Donghae, maupun Siwon－Tao mengaku pada Ibunya jika sang Bos tempatnya bekerja serta kedua Bodyguardnya adalah teman kerjanya－.

Belum sempat Tao mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab kebingungan sang Ibu, Kris sudah lebih dulu bersuara setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan.

"Aku Kris Wu, Bibi... Teman Zi Tao." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan senyum ramah yang jarang, bahkan tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Huang Zi Lei. Ibu dari Huang Zi Tao.." Balasnya dengan senyum lembut. "Kau sangat tampan nak~" Sambungnya tulus. Memuji betapa sempurnanya pria yang berdiri disamping putranya tersebut. Kris hanya tersenyum sebagai respon seraya bergumam terimakasih.

"Mama~" Panggil Tao pelan nyaris berbisik. Mencoba memperingatkan sang Ibu untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan hingga berakhir membuatnya malu.

Namun sang Ibu tidak menggubris panggilannya. Dirinya justru semakin gencar memuji pria bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari anak tunggalnya. "Kau orang China, Kris? Bibi baru tahu ada orang China berwajah terlalu tampan sepertimu.. Putra Bibi saja tidak setampan dirimu.. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang wanita."

Pemuda cantik nan manis itu memberengut kesal mendengar sindiran yang entah disengaja atau tidak, yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ibu.

"Ah xie xie Bibi.. Dan hm－putra anda memang terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Dia sangat cantik, sama seperti Bibi." Pujinya balik. Entah kenapa Tao yang mendengar kalimat itu, malah menundukkan kepala. Perasaannya campur aduk. Rasa kesal karena dikatakan seperti seorang wanita, dan sedikit merasa senang karena Kris memujinya cantik. Perasaan tersebut berbaur menjadi satu. Membuatnya bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Kau pintar memuji, nak Kris.."

Kris tertawa kecil menanggapi. Retinanya melirik pemuda cantik disampingnya yang tengah menunduk entah karena apa. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya yang berada dalam saku celananya bergetar ringan.

"Sebentar, Bibi.." Katanya. Kris segera mengambil benda canggih tersebut. Membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk dengan nama pengirim 'Joonmyeon Kim'. Setelah membaca beberapa kalimat pada layar pintar tersebut, ia kembali menoleh pada Tao sebentar lalu beralih menatap wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Maaf Bibi.. Teman saya baru saja memberi kabar jika ada hal yang harus segera saya selesaikan.. Lain kali saya akan mampir lagi.. Permisi.." Setelah berpamitan dengan Zi Lei, Kris menatap Tao sekilas dan tersenyum tampan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Cantik!" Setelah berkata begitu ia berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Kris!" Seru Zi Lei. Dibalas suara klakson mobil Kris yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Ia menoleh pada anaknya yang menatap kepergian pemuda tampan tadi. "Panda, kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang Kris pada Mama.."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tao tidak berhutang cerita apapun pada Mama!." Balasnya ketus. Masih kesal karena dikatai seperti seorang wanita oleh sang Ibu.

"Oh ayolah Panda~, ceritakan sesuatu tentang kalian pada Mama..." Bujuknya.

"Tao dan Kris tidak ada hubungan apapun Ma~.. Lagian kami belum lama kenal."

Zi Lei mencubit pipi kanan anaknya dengan gemas, perlakuannya jika sedang menggoda sang buah hati. "Pandanya Mama sedang tidak menduakan Oh Sehun 'kan?"

Si cantik mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja tidak! Tao mencintai Sehun tahu!" Sungutnya.

 **TBC**

 **WARNING! : Chapter depan kan Tao bakalan ngedance sama 'cowok' yang masih aku rahasiakan /smirk/ So, aku punya pilihan lagu untuk mengiringi Dance mereka.  
Para readers harap di Vote ya.  
1\. Hyuna ft JS : Now  
2\. Hyuna ft JS : Trouble Maker**

 **Voting terbanyak itu lah lagu yang bakal aku buat nanti.. Untuk adegan dancenya sih niatnya aku nyatuin dua MV dengan judul diatas kkkk**

 **BIG THANKS TO** **：**

 **tao6800, Komomiki21, Celindazifan, Ammi Gummy, LVenge, YuRhachan, Aiko Vallery, Re-Panda68, Fanfandck90, hztao, Kirei Thelittlethieves, aldif.63, Bp68, Lilypanda11, jidatbacon, Junghyema, annisakkamjong, Safitri676, yuikitamura91, Rich , Murraito Yumi, ririnexol12, hzffan, HUANGYUE, Yeoja292, Flywithbaek, kthk2, huangtaotaozi, milkyskinboy, Khilda, Zizi'd exo, Wu Zi Mei, Prasetyo Hestina845, Chztwyf18, Cho ana17, RDRD ChanBaek, Name Wisya, anis. , marchtaotao, Xyln, lucciaputri, Putri BevChan, yanu januarti, blankRa09, jungyoogeun48, Nairo, wiwit, AmeChan95, denisarjuniawa, jitao, Wu Lian Zi, TaemZi, bukan princess syahrini, Hwang Angi, Firdha858, ajib4ff, ang always, annisakkamjong, Huang Lidya, PreciousPanda, rararerunie, zikrisss, taolinna6824**

 **Sign : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf and My Beta-Reader 'Kyou'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexy Dancer**

.

.

 **Summary : Tao itu seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari di sebuah bar terkenal khusus pria. Namun, pemikiran kebanyakan orang selalu buruk tentang pekerjaannya. "Lihat! Bukankah dia sipelacur terkenal di sosial media itu?" －** **Perkataan kasar yang sering Tao dengar dari setiap bibir para wanita yang melihatnya. "Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, kenapa 'dia' membiarkan kekasihnya menjual diri seperti ini, hm?" －** **Kris. "BRENGSEK! Aku disini seorang penghibur bukan pelacur!" －** **Tao.**

 **Huang Zi Tao.** **Wu Yi Fan. O** **h Sehun.** **Xi Luhan.** **Park Chanyeol.** **EXO's members**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik Tuhan, dan cerita hanya berupa fantasi author sendiri.**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boyXboy, Boyslove, Typo(s), alur nyeleneh(?).**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT ATAU MENGCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Sehun terdiam. Bercerita pada sahabatnya ini memang bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Seharusnya ketika menyalurkan uneg-uneg kepada seseorang, perasaan legalah yang akan muncul setelahnya. Tetapi saat bercerita dengan Kai, Sehun justru merasakan sebaliknya. Pikirannya malah bertambah kacau.

Tapi, jika dipikir ulang, perkataan Kai memang ada benarnya. Tidak mungkin ia mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya. Mungkin Zi Tao, atau－

Luhan?

"Status Zi Tao hanya selingkuhan, 'kan?" Kai bertanya hati-hati. Sehun bungkam. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan, Zi Tao tidak mungkin menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu seperti sekarang. Dan kalau kau mencintai Zi Tao, kau pasti sudah meninggalkan Luhan."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Tidak paham akan maksud perkataan Kai, "Intinya?"

Kai menghela nafas jengah, "Intinya kau egois. Menginginkan keduanya sekaligus!"

"Ck! Aku serius, Kim!"

Kai mengangkat bahu. Menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan malas, "Intinya salah satu dari mereka hanya 'pelarian'mu saja."

"Pelarian?" Sehun masih tidak paham.

Kai mengangguk, "Ya, pelarian. Salah satu dari mereka hanya pelampiasan karena kau tidak bisa menyalurkan rasa cintamu pada orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai."

Sehun kembali bungkam. Sibuk menyaring makna perkataan Kai barusan.

Zi Tao－mungkinkah Zi Tao hanya pelariannya karena tidak bisa melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya pada Luhan?

Sehun menggeleng.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sehun mencintai Zi Tao, sungguh. Terbukti ketika ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda Huang itu beberapa hari saja, hatinya terasa hampa dan kosong, sekalipun disaat dirinya bersama Luhan.

Itu artinya, Sehun mencintai Zi Tao, 'kan?

.

.

^ Sexy Dancer ^

.

.

Tao memasukkan kue kering yang kesekian dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah makanan manis tersebut dengan pandangan tertuju pada televisi. Ia butuh bersantai sebelum kembali berlatih gerakan dancenya untuk besok.

Zi Lei berjalan menghampiri putra tersayangnya yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mendekat pada sang buah hati sembari membawa segelas cokelat hangat.

Zi Lei meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja, "Panda sayang, kau berhutang cerita pada mama. Dan jangan memasang ekspresi sok lupa seperti itu. Mama tahu kau mengingatnya, Taozi~"

Tao merengut. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi. "Kita sudah membahas itu sebelumnya, Ma!"

Zi Lei tertawa gemas. Menggoda putranya ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Sungguh, Tao benar-benar manis jika tengah kesal seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah baiklah," kata Zi Lei akhirnya. Ia beralih menatap toples yang dipegang Tao. "Panda, kau menghabiskan nyaris setoples kue kering? Sendirian?"

Tao mengangguk sekilas. Masih fokus pada tayangan pada layar televisi.

"Pantas saja badanmu terlihat lebih berisi－"

"Aku terlihat gemuk?!" potong Tao cepat.

"Bukan gemuk sayang. Hanya sedikit lebih berisi," jelas Zi Lei sabar.

"Gemuk itu karena lebih berisi, Ma!"

"Ck, intinya lebih berisi itu 'belum sampai' pada kata gemuk, sayang."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menutup toples yang hanya bersisa beberapa potong kue. Setelahnya meneguk segelas cokelat hangat hingga tak bersisa.

"Sehun kemana? Dia tidak menjemputmu tadi malam," Zi Lei bertanya. Mengambil alih toples yang dipegang sang buah hati. Membuka penutupnya dan mengambil sepotong kue.

Raut wajah Tao berubah. Gurat kekesalan tertampang pada pahatan indah miliknya. Sudah sehari Sehun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, pasca ia meminta untuk ditemani menjenguk Luhan kemarin. Bahkan tadi malam lelaki itu tidak menjemputnya seperti biasa. Untungnya Donghae berkenan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Entahlah, Ma. Mungkin dia sibuk," jawab Tao akhirnya. Meskipun raut kesal masih belum juga lenyap dari wajahnya.

Dan ekspresi Tao yang demikian, justru membuat Zi Lei semakin merasa curiga. Dirinya mengira jika anaknya ini sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya berkulit terlampau putih itu. Zi Lei mengacak surai hitam Tao dengan sayang, berniat mengalihkan pikiran putranya, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tao- _ie_. Mama berharap masalah diantara kalian cepat berakhir."

Tao mengangguk singkat. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis. Ia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir karena masalahnya. Di usapnya lengan Zi Lei dengan lembut, " _Thanks_ , Ma." ucapnya seraya memeluk sang ibu.

Zi Lei tertawa kecil. Cukup gemas dengan tingkah manis putra tercintanya. Ia balas memeluk Tao, "Panda kecil Mama mulai manja, hm?" ujarnya menggoda.

"Mama~" balas Tao kesal. Ia melepas pelukannya dan merengut sebal, memancing tawa Zi Lei memenuhi ruangan tersebut.  
.

.

^ Sexy Dancer ^

.

.

Tao mem- _pause_ video yang sedang berputar pada layar laptopnya. Ia mendudukkan diri pada pinggiran ranjang, lalu meraih sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih di dekatnya. Mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah serta tubuhnya pasca berlatih gerakan _dance_ pada video yang diputarnya tadi.

Sudah 2 jam lebih ia melatih gerakan-gerakan yang ada dalam video tersebut. Hanya tinggal beberapa gerakan lagi yang belum Tao kuasai. Mungkin berlatih 2 sampai 3 jam lagi dirinya sudah hafal sepenuhnya.

Dalam kaset DVD yang diberi Suho beberapa hari yang lalu, berisi 3 buah video _dance_. Dan pilihan Tao jatuh pada video ke-3, menurut Tao video terakhir tidak terlalu panas seperti dua video lainnya. Ia juga sudah mengkonfirmasi video pilihannya pada Suho, agar seseorang yang akan menjadi lawan 'aksi panggungnya' nanti menghafal video yang sama.

Dikala kegiatannya mengusap peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya－yang membuat kaos putihnya lengket, serta surainya lepek, ponsel miliknya berbunyi nyaring.

Tao segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Bergerak mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang berada di atas meja nakas. Nama Sehun terpampang jelas dalam penglihatan Tao.

Seharian penuh lelaki ini tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi sekarang dia menghubungi dirinya.

" _Untuk apa?"_ batinnya kesal _._

Dengan malas Tao menekan tombol hijau. Mendekatkan benda pipih tersebut pada telinga, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang khas. Entahlah, Tao hanya sedang malas berurusan dengan kekasihnya saat ini.

["Zi Tao, bisa kau bukakan pintu? Aku didepan."]

Tao meremas ponselnya jengkel. Pria datar itu tidak memberi kabar padanya seharian penuh, dan sekarang ia menelepon tanpa ada niat untuk meminta maaf?

"Ya, sebentar," balas Tao malas. Memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak, lalu melempar ponselnya pada permukaan ranjang.

Tao langsung keluar kamar. Berjalan menuju pintu utama tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia segera membukanya.

Dan Tao dikejutkan dengan setangkai mawar merah tepat di depan wajahnya. Belum lagi wajah tampan Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Perasaan kesal yang tadi sempat menggerogoti pikiran Tao seakan lenyap entah kemana. Digantikan perasaan senang yang membuat senyumnya mengembang indah.

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu kemarin. Aku menginap di rumah pamanku dan lupa membawa ponsel," Sehun menjelaskan dengan detail. Seakan tahu jika kekasih cantiknya ini tengah kesal padanya.

Tiba-tiba Tao merengut. Namun ia tetap mengambil setangkai bunga yang diberikan Sehun, "Setidaknya hubungi aku dengan ponsel pamanmu, Hunnie."

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Lalu kembali berkata, "Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk, Zi?"

"Tanpa ku suruhpun kau pasti akan masuk sendiri." sahut Tao acuh. Ia membalik tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya ruang tamu disana, yang sekaligus ruang santai. Sementara Sehun berjalan mengekor dibelakang, setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Pandangan Sehun spontan jatuh pada bokong Tao yang terlihat mencolok. Tao memakai celana hitam berbahan karet jauh di atas paha. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Sehun tidak habis pikir, kenapa pikirannya selalu kotor ketika ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ketika hal seperti itu terjadi, pasti berakhir dengan dirinya yang akan bernafsu. Dan desakan dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Tao selalu akan mendominasi dirinya. Meskipun ujungnya adalah penolakan dari Tao.

Sehun memperhatikan sekitar, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Bibi Zi Lei kemana? Sepi sekali."

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang disana. Sembari mencium wangi bunga mawar di tangannya, "Belanja bahan makanan." jawab Tao seadanya. "Hunnie, tadi malam kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?"

"Kau tahu kan hobi pamanku. Dia mengajakku bermain _PS_ sampai jam 10. Jadi _yeah,_ tadi malam aku cepat tidur karena mengantuk." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berdekatan dengan Tao. Matanya menatapi penampilan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat err－sexy.

Sial! Pikiran kotor itu datang lagi!

Tao mengangguk paham. Ia memiringkan dan sedikit mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya, untuk menatap Sehun. Mata panda miliknya menyipit mendapati pria berkulit putih itu mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya.

Sesaat kemudian, mata Tao membelalak atas apa yang di lakukan sang kekasih. Sehun menelusupkan tangan kirinya pada celah kaosnya yang basah karena keringat.

Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Lagipula, pria mana yang tidak tergiur ketika kekasihnya berkeringat hingga baju tipisnya mencetak jelas sepasang benda mungil kecoklatan? Sungguh, ia hanyalah pria normal yang akan bereaksi jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

Pria bermarga Oh itu bergerak mendekat pada Tao. Dengan sigap menyingkap kaos tipis sang kekasih sebelum menyematkan bibir tipisnya pada salah satu puting dada Tao. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membelai tubuh pemuda panda.

Refleks tangan kiri Tao memegangi kepala Sehun. Menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawah miliknya ketika merasakan hisapan halus pada daerah tersensitif tubuhnya, "S-Sehunhh.. Hentika－euhh.."

Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh dari dada kekasih cantiknya. Pandangan sayunya jatuh tepat dalam mata indah Tao yang juga menatapnya, "Zi Tao, tolong untuk kali ini jangan menolakku." dirinya berujar dengan nada memohon. Meskipun terselip rasa frustasi didalamnya, "Biarkan .. biarkan aku menyentuhmu Zi Tao."

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak－"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku," kata Sehun final. Tubuhnya bergerak kembali ke posisi awal. Duduk pada sofa dekat Tao.

Tao menatap lelaki dihadapannya tak percaya. Keningnya berkerut tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tatapan Sehun berubah datar, "Kau- kau selalu menolak ketika aku ingin menyentuhmu. Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk sekedar mengetahui orang yang menjalin kasih harusnya 'berbagi kehangatan'." tuturnya panjang.

"Kita menjalin hubungan setahun lebih. Dan selama itu kau tidak pernah mengizinkan aku melakukannya. Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau tidak mencintaiku, Zi Tao."

Air muka Tao berubah. Kecewa. Tidak menyangka atas apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya barusan. Perasaannya diragukan. Dan yang meragukannya adalah orang yang sudah sangat jelas menempati posisi tertinggi dalam hati maupun pikirannya. Wajar jika dirinya kecewa, bukan?

Lagipula, 'sentuhan khusus' dalam sebuah hubungan itu membutuhkan kesiapan. Dan dirinya belum siap. Belum siap untuk menerima segala konsekuensi bila ia memberikan segalanya pada Sehun.

Bukan hal yang mustahil jika lelaki yang tengah menatapnya ini akan meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan semuanya, 'kan?

Tao berdiri. Melempar setangkai mawar yang ia pegang tepat pada wajah pria yang tadi memberikannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, segera berbalik untuk beranjak meninggalkan sang kekasih.

Sehun gelagapan. Ia bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menyusul Tao. "Zi Tao!－aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku hanya-" seketika ucapannya terhenti melihat gerakan tangan Tao.

"Cukup!" ucap Tao. Ia enggan membalik tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini, "Kau meragukan perasaanku, Sehun.. Bukankah yang seharusnya merasa ragu itu adalah aku? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, atau hanya sekedar terobsesi pada tubuhku?"

"Zi Tao, aku ben-" Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menghentikan perkataannya. Tetapi kali ini, bukan karena Tao yang mengintruksi untuk berhenti. Melainkan karena sosok sang kekasih berjalan cepat meninggalkannya tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya.

"Zi Tao!" panggilnya lagi.

Seperginya Tao, Sehun langsung menjambak rambutnya kasar. Karena gejolak nafsu dalam dirinya serta mulut bodohnya ini lah, Tao menjadi marah besar terhadapnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Tao? Sungguh, baru kali ini Sehun melihat kekasihnya itu semarah dan sekecewa tadi. Dan penyebabnya adalah ia sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sehun!" Rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

Tao menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelahnya kembali menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Sekelebat bayangan kejadian semalam, kembali berputar dikepalanya tanpa diminta. Tao segera menggelengkan kepala sekilas. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun hanya akan membuat _mood_ nya kembali buruk.

"Hey, Tao! Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Suho mengatakan padaku penampilanmu akan dimulai 5 menit lagi," Donghae berujar seraya berjalan mendekat.

Merasa _make-up_ nya sudah cukup, Tao langsung berbalik, "Aku sudah selesai, hyung."

Donghae bersidekap sembari memandang tubuh pemuda Huang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "Berikan aku izin untuk menculikmu setelah perform, Huang," katanya menggoda, "Kau benar-benar sexy. Sungguh."

Tao menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sensual, seraya meletakkan lengannya pada bahu tegap Donghae. Dan menyahut setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Aku mengizinkanmu, hyung.."

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya sendiri, lalu menyentil hidung mancung Tao dengan gemas, "Kau tahu, aku belum menikah, Tao- _ya_. Dan aku tidak ingin mati sebelum beristri."

Tao melipat tangan di dada. Dirinya yang paham akan maksud perkataan _bodyguard-_ nya itu, langsung memprotes kesal, "Kau berlebihan sekali, hyung. Kekasihku tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan."

Tawa Donghae sontak pecah mendengarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba bibirnya langsung bungkam ketika tak sengaja menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu. Disana ada Suho yang bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Tao untuk bersiap, Bos."

"Kau memang sudah mengatakannya. Tapi, kau justru mengajaknya bercanda. Tidakkah kau tahu ini sudah lewat 2 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan?" Suho berujar dengan nada tegas. Karena profesionalitas kerja lah yang membuatnya tidak memanggil Donghae－yang notabenenya lebih tua－dengan embel-embel Hyung.

Suho mengangguk sekilas sebagai respon saat Donghae membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai tanda meminta maaf. Pandangannya beralih pada penari terbaik di bar miliknya. "Tao, segeralah ke belakang panggung. Temui Lay agar dia bisa memasangkan _microphone_ pada telingamu." perintahnya.

"Baik." sahut Tao kemudian. Sesaat setelahnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Seperginya Huang Zi Tao, Suho kembali menatap Donghae. "Hyung, amankan keadaan pengunjung malam ini. Dan _yeah_ , sepertinya hari ini kalian akan sedikit kesulitan menghadapi mereka." katanya dengan nada candaan terselip dibaliknya.

"Itu pasti," Donghae menyahut santai. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Suho－menuju pintu. "Kalau membahas tentang sulit, setiap malampun kami mengalami kesulitan untuk mengamankan para pengunjung. Mereka sangat liar jika sudah melihat aksi Huang Zi Tao di panggung," lanjutnya kemudian. Sontak ucapannya barusan membuat Suho tertawa.

"Aku sudah menambah 3 _bodyguard_ untuk membantu kalian. Tenang saja." Ucapnya. Menepuk pelan pundak Donghae yang sudah berada di depannya, dengan senyum menawan.

"Kau memang Bos yang pengertian, Kim." kata Donghae main-main. "Terkadang aku bingung menempatkan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda denganmu. Terkadang kau tegas, dan－yeah, terkadang sangat _friendly_."

Suho mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Profesionalitas kerja, Lee." sahutnya dengan memakai embel-embel marga Donghae. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung memukul keningnya dengan pandangan 'sopan-sedikitlah-padaku-Kim'. Setelahnya keduanya tertawa lepas sembari berjalan menuju ruang utama Ex-G Bar.

.

.

Pintu panggung perlahan terbuka lebar－pintu yang didesain bisa tertutup dan terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik yang membuat suasana mendadak bising.

Huang Zi Tao muncul dengan penampilan mengagumkan sekaligus sexy. Dalaman kaos _V-neck_ hitam sebatas pinggul, celana tidak terlalu ketat kira-kira sepangkal paha, dilapis pancoat berwarna sama yang panjangnya setara dengan celananya. Untuk bawahan, Tao menggunakan sepatu boot selutut yang juga berwarna hitam. Ditambah surai hitamnya yang sedikit panjang ditata membentuk poni dengan sisi kiri diselipkan di balik telinga.

Saat ini Tao terlihat seperti wanita. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya langsung pasti akan mengira demikian.

Pintu panggung kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria yang tingginya jauh melebihi Tao.

Pria tersebut berpenampilan sama seperti Tao. Berpakaian serba hitam. Bedanya, ia menggunakan pancoat selutut tetapi tidak mengenakan atasan apapun di dalamnya－memperlihatkan dengan jelas bentuk tubuh atasnya. Dan dirinya menggunakan celana panjang, dengan sepatu hitam diatas mata kaki. Wajahnya dari bagian hidung kebawah tertutup sebuah saputangan hitam, sementara bagian matanya nyaris tertutup oleh topi yang ia kenakan.

Suara musik yang menjadi _backsound_ ketika pria tersebut berjalan mendekat pada Tao mulai terdengar. Tangan kanannya menyelip pada pinggang ramping Tao, dan segera membaliknya.

Tao merasa gugup bukan main ketika tubuhnya dibalik oleh seseorang, yang ia yakini akan menjadi teman duetnya. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kali baginya melakukan aksi panggung dengan seseorang.

Tao melihat tangan pria yang memeluknya bergerak meraih topinya sendiri, bersiap melepasnya. Dengan segera dirinya menarik ujung saputangan yang menutupi wajah pria tersebut, bersamaan dengan pria itu menarik topinya.

Tao menahan nafas, tepat saat wajah tampan seorang pria yang memeluknya kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Kris. Lelaki tampan yang akan melakukan aksi panggung dengannya.

Kris menatapnya tajam. Jangan lupakan seringainya yang membuat Tao semakin gugup, "Kris, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Kris tersenyum tampan. " _Surprise!_ " sahutnya santai. "Perkataanku di toilet beberapa hari lalu, ingat?"

Tao terkesiap. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi sebab suara _backsound_ tadi sudah berganti dengan lagu duet mereka. Trouble Maker.

Ketika suara siulan khas Trouble Maker terdengar, Kris langsung berdiri di belakang Tao yang juga membelakanginya－Kris menghadap pengunjung bar, dan Tao sebaliknya－ia menjentikkan ibu jari serta telunjuknya tiga kali. Kemudian berbalik dan berdiri di samping Tao seraya mengelus punggung hingga ke pantatnya.

 _1, 2, 3_

 _[KRIS] Ni nuneul bomyeon Nan Trouble Maker_

Kris sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao, lalu melakukan dance ringan.

 _[TAO] Ni gyote somyeon Nan Trouble Maker_

Tao berjalan mendekati Kris, setelahnya berbalik memunggunginya. Tubuh bagian belakangnya menyentuh tubuh depan Kris.

 _[KRIS] Jogeumssik do, do, do_ _  
_ _[TAO] Galsurok do, do, do_

Kris berdiri tegak. Sementara Tao perlahan membungkuk seraya menggesekkan pantatnya pada selangkangan Kris.

 _[KRIS] Ijen ne mameul nado ojjol su~ ([TAO] Eobseo)_

Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dengan tubuh saling membelakangi.

 _[ALL] Niga nareul itji mothage_ _  
_ _Jakku ni apeso tto_ _  
_ _Ni mam jakku nega heundeuro_ _  
_ _Bosonal su opdorok_

Tao mengganti posisi menjadi berdiri di depan Kris yang menghadap punggungnya. Tangan kiri Kris memegangi pinggul Tao, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya mengelus pinggul hingga ke area pribadi si cantik.

 _Ni ipsureul tto humchigo_ _  
_ _Molli daranaboryo_

Tao mengulurkan tangan kiri dan Kris langsung menggenggamnya, lalu bergerak untuk mencium bibir Tao, tetapi Tao langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat mereka kembali memunggungi satu sama lain.

 _Nan Trou-ah-ah-ah-ble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _[KRIS] Trou-Trouble Maker_

Tao meletakkan tangannya di belakang, lalu bergerak naik turun hingga otomatis kedua telapaknya mengelus pantat Kris.

 _[KRIS] Trouble Maker_

Saat mereka berdiri bersampingan namun berlawanan arah, Kris langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bongkahan bulat Tao. Sementara Tao menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _[TAO] Trouble Maker_

Setelahnya mereka sama-sama berbalik, lalu Tao menarik kepala Kris dan menenggelamkannya pada lehernya sendiri.

 _[KRIS] Trouble Maker_ _  
_ _[TAO] Trouble Maker_

Dan mereka kembali menjauhkan diri.

 _[TAO] Ni mameul kkemulgo domangchil goya goyangichorom_ _  
_ _Non jakku andari nal goya nae apeuro wa oso hwaneboryom_ _  
_ _Nae seksihan goreum ni mori soge baldongeul goneun_ _  
_ _Eungeunhan Skin Ship olgure bichin mot chama jukgetdan ni nunbit_

Tao bergerak maju seraya melakukan dance sensual. Tangannya meraba bibirnya sendiri dan bergerak turun hingga akhirnya berhenti di selangkangannya. Ia berbalik, mendekati Kris lalu menempelkan pantatnya tepat di depan kesejatian pria Wu. Setelahnya mengelilingi tubuh tinggi itu sekali sebelum menarik tangan kanan Kris menuju miliknya sendiri, lalu mengelus sensual tangan tersebut.

 _[KRIS] Galsurok gipi_ _  
_ _Do ppajyodeuro_ _  
_ _Alsurok niga_ _  
_ _Do mame deuro Baby_ _  
_ _Amuredo ni senggage chwihennabwa Lady_ _  
_ _I never, never, never stop_ _  
_ _Ou~_

Kris bergerak menjauhi Tao. Melakukan dance persis seperti yang dilakukan Hyunseung saat _performance_. Kemudian kembali mendekati Tao dan berdiri di hadapannya.

 _[ALL] Niga nareul itji mothage_ _  
_ _Jakku ni apeso tto_ _  
_ _Ni mam jakku nega heundeuro_ _  
_ _Bosonal su opdorok_ _  
_ _Ni ipsureul tto humchigo_ _  
_ _Molli daranaboryo_

Kris meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pinggul Tao. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pinggul hingga kesejatian Tao, dengan tangan Tao berada di atas punggung tangannya sendiri.

 _Nan Trou-ah-ah-ah-ble_ _  
_ _Trouble_

Tao bergerak kebelakang Kris, berjongkok lalu merangkak sexy diantara kaki Kris yang terbuka. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berbalik setelahnya mengecup kesejatian yang berada di depan wajahnya.

 _[KRIS] Trouble Maker_

Tepat setelah suara terakhir dari Kris, lagu berjudul Trouble Maker tersebut berhenti bersamaan dengan matinya lampu panggung.

Saat lampu panggung kembali menyala, Kris terlihat sudah tak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Ketika lagu pertengahan Trouble Maker 'Now' terdengar, mereka langsung mengambil posisi berdiri bersampingan dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

[ _Warning: Trouble Maker 'Now' di mulai dari reff ke-2 sekitar menit ke 01:22_ ]

 _[ALL] Uuuu Tell me now now now_ _  
_ _Uuuu Tell me now now now_ _  
_ _Uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_ _  
_ _Tell me now now now now now now_

Tao melangkah mendekati Kris, menggenggam tangannya yang terulur sebelum menaikkan kaki kiri lalu meletakkannya pada paha kiri Kris yang tertekuk, posisi Tao membelakangi pengunjung bar. Lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya erotis.

 _[TAO] Deo isang uriegen eobseo naeireun naeireun_ _  
_ _Geureonikka bulleojwo eo Call my name nae ireum_ _  
_ _Jigeum dangjang ne ibeseo kkeonae teoreonwa i gireseo na geunyang nege gidaegoman sipeo (gidaege sipeo)_

Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan masing-masing tangannya pada pinggulnya sendiri lalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan berakhir mengelus dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan sexy seraya melepas pancoat hitam pada tubuhnya, sembari menggigit bibir sensual.

 _[KRIS] Ireokeneun tto meorejiji malja_ _  
_ _Mangseorineun dongan siganeun tto gandagogogogo_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go_ _  
_ _Yeogiga majimak oneuri majimagiragooooo_

Kris sedikit membenarkan _microphone_ yang bertengger di telinganya, sebelum melakukan dance sexy layaknya Hyunseung. Ia kembali mendekati Tao, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

 _[ALL] Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_ _  
_ _Mangseoriji ma_

Dengan sigap Tao menyambut uluran tangan Kris, dan menariknya mendekat.  
 _  
_ _[KRIS] Deo neutgi jeone Now_ _  
_ _[TAO] Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Tao. Dan Tao menempelkan pantatnya pada selangkangan Kris.

 _[KRIS] Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo_ _  
_ _[ALL] Sarajigi jeone_

Kris mengelus masing-masing tangan Tao yang terulur, lalu merambat ke dada dan kembali ke pinggul Tao.

 _[KRIS] Uri gachi inneun i miro soge_

Kris membalik tubuh Tao untuk menghadapnya.

 _[TAO] Gideul su inneun geon neoppuniya_

Tao langsung mendekap Kris erat.

 _[ALL] Nun gama naege angyeo naeireun tto eobseunikka_

Kris meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Tao sembari meremas lembut lengan Tao yang berada di bahunya.

 _[ALL] Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_ _  
_ _Mangseoriji ma_

Mereka menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing. Melakukan _dance_ dengan mata saling bertatapan, lalu kembali bergerak mendekat.

 _[KRIS] Deo neutgi jeone Now_ _  
_ _[TAO] Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

Kris menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Tao. Sementara Tao menggerakkan pinggul sensual dengan tangan kiri memegang leher Kris.  
 _  
_ _[ALL] Uuuu Tell me now now now_ _  
_ _Uuuu Tell me now now now_ _  
_ _Uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_ _  
_ _Tell me now now now now now now_

Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat pantatnya menekan kejantanan Kris. Dan Kris melakukan hal yang sama hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh punggung leher Tao.  
Ia mengulurkan tangan kiri guna menarik lembut pinggang Tao untuk kembali berdiri. Setelahnya menarik dagu Tao kesamping, kemudian keduanya berciuman panas.

Suara tepuk tangan disertai sorakan heboh dari pengunjung bar mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan Huang Zi Tao dan Kris Wu menyelesaikan aksi panggung mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Beribu maaf untuk para KTHS yang udah nungguin ini fanfic lumutan buat update :'D  
Sekali lagi maafin ya.. /sungkem  
Mulai sekarang aku akan aktif untuk melanjutkan semua fic ku yang terbengkalai. Yeay! xD

Aku harap kolaborasi Tao sama Kris gak mengecewakan ya. Dan aku milih lagunya setengah2 sebenernya ada alasannya. Itu karna banyak yang milih Now, tapi ada yang berpendapat Trouble Maker lebih hot. Jadilah aku gabungin biar gak ada rasa kecewa dimasing2 pihak/?.  
Semoga suka xD

.

.

.

BIG THANKS TO :

Skylar Otsu, Violet Meh, LVenge, Yonsy Fs, tao6800, HUANGYUE, Hwang Angi, denisarjuniawa, taona39, Aiko Vallery, ajib4ff, Firdha858, Kyou, YuRhachan, dillahKTS90, leejen, Guest, celindazifan, PreciousPanda, Anisa591, bukan princess syahrini, Princess Kecil, Uknow69, ang always, growldesna02, Ammiguns, riskah9zt02, TaoTaoZiPanda, komomiki21, Huang Zi Layla, Hasti Panda, Dewi YJKTS, Rey16

Salam cinta murni Kris dan Tao. Muahhh:'*

Sign; Cattaon Candy (Yizi) & My Beta-Reader 'Tabifangirl'


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow! Huang Zi Tao! Penampilanmu tadi itu sangat memukau!" bartender berwajah cantik berseru semangat. Kedua telapak tangannya memegang masing-masing sisi bahu sang penari sexy, sembari mengguncangnya semangat. "Kau juga sangat cantik dan sexy! Kau benar-benar sangat luar biasa, Huang!"

Tao merengut. Baekhyun terlalu semangat mengguncang tubuhnya, hingga ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. "Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Baekkie hyung.. Tapi－bisakah kau hentikan ini? Kau membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing.."

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari perlakuannya barusan, refleks menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa canggung. "M-maaf... Aku terbawa suasana.." ucapnya tak enak hati.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, Baekkie hyung... Aku hanya bercanda.."

"Kau ini.." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian, mata berpoles eyeliner miliknya kembali berbinar-binar ketika memandangi Tao. "Omong-omong, yang menari bersamamu tadi sexy juga.. Dia juga sangat tampan! Kau beruntung sekali bisa menari sepanas itu bersamanya, Tao!"

Tao mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Retinanya memperhatikan pemuda Byun yang kembali sibuk meracik minuman pesanan pelanggan. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa memintanya untuk menari bersamamu, hyung.."

"Yak! Bukan itu maksudku, Huang!"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan dua gelas berisi minuman hasil racikannya pada pelayan yang bertugas mengantar ke meja pelanggan. Kemudian berbalik dan menatap si cantik yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Yang aku maksud adalah－" menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, menanti respon dari pemuda cantik tersebut. Saat Tao menatapnya dengan raut penasaran yang kentara, ia langsung melanjutkan. "－Kau sangat cocok dengannya. Sungguh!"

Mendengar itu, sontak Tao langsung terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tersedak ludahnya sendiri sepertinya. "K-kau ini bicara apa, hyung.." sahutnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku berkata ju－"

"Oh, Tao, kau berada di sini?" sang pemilik exG-Bar, Suho, berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Mengambil alih perhatian kedua pemuda cantik tersebut ketika dirinya bersuara. "Kekasihmu sudah menunggu. Dia mengatakan padaku ingin mengantarmu pulang.."

Tao mengerutkan kening bingung. Sehun menjemputnya? Untuk apa? Hubungan mereka bahkan tengah renggang saat ini.

Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, jadi Tao sama sekali tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang bos. Keping indahnya justru tertuju pada seorang pria tampan berkulit kecoklatan, berdiri tegap tepat di belakang Suho. "Dia siapa, hyung?"

Suho yang sempat melupakan sosok pria yang tengah bersamanya, menepuk kening sekilas. Ia langsung menarik pria tersebut ke sampingnya. "Ah! Kai, perkenalkan, dia Huang Zi Tao. Penari di Bar ini.." katanya sembari menunjuk penari andalannya tersebut. Lalu beralih pada Tao yang masih menatapnya. "Zi Tao, perkenalkan, dia Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kai, dan dia adalah penari baru di sini.."

Pria dengan nama pendek Kai itu menatapi Tao dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hal itu di lakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga tanpa sadar apa yang di lakukannya membuat si cantik merasa risih.

Sang penari sexy mengulurkan tangan. "Huang Zi Tao." tuturnya memperkenalkan diri. Bibir kucingnya membentuk senyum manis yang khas.

Kai menjabat uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. "Kim Jongin. Seperti kata Suho-ssi, kau bisa memanggilku Kai." terdiam pada posisinya sejenak. Tangan Tao sungguh lembut, persis seperti tangan seorang wanita.

Apa dia Huang Zi Tao yang di maksud oleh sahabatnya, Sehun. Jikalau yang berdiri di hadapannya ini benar kekasihnya, Kai tak lagi heran apa yang membuat sang sahabat begitu tergila-gila. Lihat saja, pemuda cantik di depannya ini memang memiliki pesona luar biasa. Selain cantik dan manis, tubuhnya juga sangat bagus. Untuk keseluruhan, Zi Tao memanglah sangat sexy.

Jika dirinya menjadi Sehun, Kai jelas akan berpikir berulang kali untuk melepasnya.

"...Kai?"

Merasa tepukan halus pada bahunya, pemuda tan bermarga Kim itu sontak tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya. Menolehkan kepala, dan matanya menangkap wajah Suho yang memandang ke arah tangannya dengan kening berkerut. Mengikuti arah pandang sang calon atasan, detik itu pula dirinya menyadari bahwa telapak tangan besarnya masih setia menjabat tangan halus Tao. Seolah enggan melepasnya. "M-maaf. Aku sempat melamun.." ujarnya. Memandang si cantik Huang yang kini tersenyum maklum.

"Kau mengenal Zi Tao, Jongin?"

Kai menggeleng singkat. Membuka belah bibir tebalnya, menjawab pertanyaan pria yang akan menjadi atasannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." menyahut sembari tersenyum tipis. Jelas saja dirinya kenal. Itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Berkata jujur di saat yang seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Pikirnya.

Suho hanya mengangguk patah-patah sebagai respon. Ia bisa menangkap jelas bahwa pemuda itu tengah berbohong. Fokusnya teralih begitu melihat figur seorang lelaki terlampau tinggi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kris? Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku lupa jika kau menunggui Zi Tao.." berseru tertahan saat pemuda Wu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresinya yang terlihat tak bersahabat, membuat nyalinya agak menciut. Percayalah, sekalipun Suho berteman dekat dengan Kris, itu tak menutupi fakta bahwa Kris adalah sosok pria terpandang yang mudah terpancing amarah.

Kris tak begitu memperdulikan perkataan sahabatnya. Ia justru melingkarkan lengan besarnya pada pinggang ramping Tao posesif. Menumpukan dagu lancipnya pada bahunya yang terekpos. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku bosan menunggumu di mobil, sayang.."

Tao memutar kepala, menatap pemuda tampan yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi pasangannya saat tampil. Keningnya berkedut kesal. Kenapa lelaki ini semakin seenaknya semenjak adegan intim mereka di panggung tadi?

"Kris－"

Kris segera menyeletuk dengan berbisik pelan. "Diam dan ikuti permainanku." mengecup singkat pipi gembil Tao, kemudian kembali menumpukan dagu pada bahunya. Sementara si cantik hanya diam. Memilih untuk menurut.

Keping setajam elang milik Kris tertuju pada pemuda tan yang terdiam kaku, dengan pandangan sejurus pada keduanya.

"Kau penari baru yang di ceritakan oleh Joonmyeon?" Kris bertanya dengan alis bertaut. Kai mengangguk. Mengulurkan tangan besarnya yang langsung di sambut baik oleh pemuda Kim. "Kris Wu. Kekasih Huang Zi Tao.." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Dengan senyum tipis yang terselip kelicikan di baliknya.

"Kim Jongin." balas Kai seadanya.

"Kris, apa kau terburu-buru?" Suho membuka suara. Mengakhiri keheningan karena suasana suram yang di ciptakan oleh kedua pemuda tampan yang tengah beradu pandang. "Aku berniat mengundangmu untuk minum bersama."

Kris beralih pada sang sahabat. "Aku tidak bisa. Malam ini aku dan Tao berencana untuk menginap di hotel. Yeah, kau tahu, kekasih cantikku ini merindukan sentuhanku. Kami permisi."

Tak ingin Tao menggagalkan rencananya dengan mengoceh panjang lebar, Kris segera menarik pergelangan tangan si cantik yang saat ini tengah mendelik. Memandang sengit ke arah si tampan yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukan sentuhannya. Apa-apaan dia itu?! Batinnya dongkol.

Kris menyeringai di antara langkah kakinya menjauhi area utama ex-G bar. Meskipun Kai pintar mengatur ekspresi, tetapi dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan pada wajahnya tadi.

'Aku tidak bodoh untuk menguaknya seorang diri. Aku hanya akan mengatur situasi yang pas, untuk sahabatmu－

－Kim Jongin..'

 **－** **KT－**

Melayangkan tatapan galak pada pemuda pirang yang baru saja memasuki mobil. "Kenapa kau mengatakan aku kekasihmu! Kau sangat tidak tahu malu, ya? Hanya karena kita melakukan aksi panggung bersama kau mengartikan bahwa aku menyukaimu, begitu?!"

Kris mendengus. Memutar kunci mobil kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya. Melirik pemuda cantik yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak lama, seraya menjalankan mobil mahalnya menjauhi pekarangan parkir ex-G Bar. "Bisakah kau mengurangi 1 tingkat kecerewetanmu? Kau itu sangat cantik dan sexy, sayang. Sangat tidak pantas jika－"

"Shut up, Wu!" Tao menyeletuk jengkel. Menuai tatapan tak perduli dari si tampan. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang, aku bersumpah akan memisahkan bibirmu dari wajah datarmu itu!"

"Kau ini semakin galak saja, sa－Tao, maksudku Tao." cepat-cepat memperbaiki kata-katanya begitu melihat pemuda Huang mendelik. "Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Astaga, Kris.. Kau mengatakan aku cerewet, tetapi kau bahkan jauh lebih cerewet! Lagipula, aku memiliki Sehun. Ingat itu."

Kris menyeringai di tempatnya. "Oh ya? Kau yakin dia mencintaimu, huh?" berhenti sejenak. Mengutamakan fokus pada jalanan saat hendak menyelip sebuah mobil di depan. "Kalau Sehun mencintaimu, kenapa dia membiarkan kekasihnya menjual diri seperti ini, hm?"

"BRENGSEK! Aku disini seorang penghibur, bukan pelacur!" sentaknya jengkel. Bersedekap dengan pandangan sejurus ke depan, enggan memandang Kris yang tak memasang ekspresi berarti.

Diam-diam, Tao menyaring perkataan pemuda itu kemudian kembali memutarnya ulang.

Benar. Kalau Sehun benar-benar mencintainya, kenapa dia membiarkannya untuk tetap menjadi penari?

Meskipun pekerjaannya tidak sehina yang di pandang kebanyakan orang, tak menutup fakta bahwa dirinya menari untuk menghibur. Bukan menghibur dalam artian yang positif. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk menggali gairah para pengunjung agar rela datang lagi dan lagi.

Kris membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bukan berarti tidak perduli pada perasaan Tao yang mungkin akan tersakiti karena perkataannya. Menurutnya, ini waktu yang tepat untuk sang pujaan hati membuka mata.

"Hey, aku cukup ngerih melihatmu diam. Kau sedang tidak di rasuki sesuatu 'kan?"

"Sialan!"

"Hahahaha.."

Ada rasa hangat di dadanya melihat tawa lepas pria bermahkota pirang di sampingnya.

Tao tidak tahu kepalanya terbentur apa, yang pasti saat ini dirinya menyadari jikalau Kris sangatlah tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heboh.

'Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Huang Zi Tao?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Menutupi wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan di hiasi rona merah menggemaskan.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Kris mengulum senyum tulus seraya sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

'Aku berjanji semuanya akan segera berakhir, Peach..'

 **－** **KT－**

Mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi, tepat menghadap sang sahabat yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berminat

"Apa yang membuatmu hingga memintaku untuk bertemu tengah malam begini, Jongin?" bertanya malas. Tangannya bergerak, mengaduk Coffe Latte yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap.

Kai terkesiap. Sedikit banyak merasa iba melihat tampang sang sahabat yang memprihatinkan. Wajah kusam, rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah, serta lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata. Yang berada di depannya terlihat seperti bukan sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat buruk. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" alih-alih menjawab, Kai justru memberi pertanyaan lain.

Menghela nafas berat. Memandang pemuda tan yang terdiam, menanti jawaban darinya. "Zitao menjauhiku." suaranya yang parau sarat akan kefrustasian. Sungguh, berjauhan dengan kekasih manisnya itu seperti menentang dunia baginya. Terlalu sulit dan mustahil. Jika di beri pilihanpun, Sehun lebih baik di jauhkan dengan Luhan selama sebulan ketimbang tidak bertemu Tao meski sehari.

Kai bimbang. Memikirkan apakah sebaiknya dirinya mengatakan fakta yang ia ketahui pada sang sahabat, atau justru menutupinya rapat-rapat. Tetapi, melihat Sehun yang terpuruk, membuatnya merasa tak tega jika harus menutupinya lebih lama.

Menurutnya, lebih baik Sehun terpuruk dalam tetapi memiliki kesempatan untuk bebas, daripada terperosok ke dalam lubang tanpa celah.

"Sebenarnya－" terdiam sesaat. Merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan. Dan karena sikapnya yang demikian, berhasil mengundang kerutan samar dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat. "－Zitao sudah memiliki kekasih. Tadi aku－"

 **BRAKK!**

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?! Zitao tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku!"

"Lalu, apa menurutmu aku berbohong? Aku lebih mengenalku, Oh Sehun.."

Nafasnya tertahan. Menopang berat tubuhnya pada permukaan meja dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

Apa ini hukuman yang di berikan Tuhan atas apa yang telah di lakukannya pada Tao?

Kai mendekat. Menepuk bahu sang sahabat yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jongin.. Aku tidak bisa tanpa Zi Tao. Aku mencintainya. Sangat." berujar tertahan. Nyaris seperti bisikan yang sarat akan ketakutan. Tak ayal membuat pemuda tan merutuki kebodohannya lantaran memilih jujur.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Tuhan menggariskan dirimu untuk Luhan.. Kau tidak bisa menentang takdir, Seh－"

"PERSETAN!" menyentak tangan pemuda Kim. Tak perduli jika perlakuannya barusan mengundang tatapan terganggu dari pengunjung lain. "Persetan dengan takdir! Persetan dengan Zi Tao yang berselingkuh! Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku mengakhiri ini semua. Aku akan mempertahankan Zi Tao di sisiku, ingat itu baik-baik."

Melangkah pergi dengan langkah lebar serta wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Kim yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti, Sehun? Zi Tao bukan takdirmu.." bisiknya lirih.

 **TBC**

A/N : Maaf karna ff ini kelarnya lama pake banget.. Aku usahain 2 chapter lagi END. :'  
Big Thanks loh buat yang udah setia nungguin ini fanfic.. Lapyuh semua :'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
